


Broken Dishes

by lovelybluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Childhood Trauma, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Hogwarts, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl
Summary: Draco accidentally sets Harry off with his shouting and he has a panic attack. He manages to help Harry through the attack and cuddles and comfort ensue.a/n just a whole lot of fluff and comfort
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 475





	Broken Dishes

“Bloody hell, Harry!” Draco shouted, jumping at the loud crash behind him. He turned around, quick as a whip, ready to snap at his boyfriend for being so careless, prepared to wave the spoon in his hand around disapprovingly when he stopped short.

“Har-”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-I didn’t mean-please I-please, ‘m sorry,” Harry cried frantically, looking horrified and far off as he dropped to his knees next to the broken dishes.

“I’ll clean it! Please, don’t! ‘m sorry. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to-”

Harry continued to apologize, his shaking hands grasping blindly at the broken shards. His breathing was coming in short panicked gasps as his body shook furiously.

Draco finally unfroze from the shock of seeing Harry fall apart over seemingly nothing and he quickly turned the stove off, putting the spoon down. Dinner could wait. Harry needed him now.

Draco carefully walked towards Harry and sank to the floor beside him.

“Harry, my love, come back to me. Please.”

Draco said softly, his hands hovering close to Harry's’, just in case he hurt himself, but not quite touching yet. He’d learned early on in the relationship that during one of these panic attacks touch wasn't always welcome. Although, he’d never seen one quite like this before. Harry flinched away from his voice and managed to cut himself with the broken glass before Draco could grab him. 

“‘M so-o sor-sorry.”

Harry stuttered out tears trailing their way down his face in waves and blood dripping from his hand. He looked like a scared child, trying to disappear. The sight made Draco's body _ache_.

No touching be damned! If he got punched for trying to comfort his boyfriend, then so be it. Draco grabbed Harrys’ wrists softly, pulling them away from all the glass. And he watched as Harry’s entire body stiffened, eyes shutting so tightly it almost looked painful. 

“P-please, I-I’ll be good. It wa-was ‘n accident.”

Harry hiccuped looking like he wanted to shrink into himself. He kept his eyes firmly shut, but didn't resist Draco's touch as he brushed the broken pieces out of his hands.

“Harry, baby. It’s me, Draco. Come back, love, it’s okay. I’m not cross. You’re okay and in a safe place. It’s alright.” He said firmly, trying to coax his boyfriend back to reality and away from whatever horrid flashback that had put him in such a catatonic state.

As he spoke, Draco pulled Harry away from the mess and over towards the bathroom. His heart hurt as he watched how absolutely terrified Harry was. Draco made him sit down on the toilet and he crouched down in front of Harry releasing his trembling hands. 

“My love, my darling. It’s alright. I’ve got you, baby. I won’t hurt you, I promise. You’re safe.” Draco soothed running a hand along Harry’s cheek wiping away his tears. Beautiful green eyes finally greeted him and Draco gave Harry a loving smile. 

“There’s my gorgeous, green-eyed beauty. May I fix your hand, love?” Draco hummed swiping away a few more tears that spilled down his cheeks.

Harry nodded, inhaling shakily as he did so. Draco gave him another fond smile as he went to work fixing Harry's hand. He worked silently and quickly as Harry sat still and quiet save for sniffling a little.

"There, all fixed." Draco said leaving a gentle kiss on Harry's wrapped palm.

"Come along, love, let's go cuddle on the sofa for a tick, hmm?" With those words Harry's entire body relaxed as he let Draco lead him out of the bathroom and into their living room. Draco usually knew what Harry needed after an attack and cuddling always managed to ground Harry to the present better than anything.

Draco lay diagonally on the couch with Harry resting between his legs, Harry's back pressed against his chest. He had one arm wrapped around Harry's belly and the other over his arms. Draco's head resting on one of Harry's shoulders as he planted a few small kisses to the side of his face. Draco could still feel the slight tremble in Harry's body and he subconsciously held him tighter.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"The muggle relatives I lived with um..."

Harry paused and took another deep breath while Draco steeled himself for whatever horrors he was in for hearing. He knew there was something wrong with Harry's muggles because of the immense aversion he had to the idea of visiting them or even speaking about them but he hadn't known exactly what.

"They...I was supposed to be their nephew, but instead I was sort of like their house elf. They used-used to make me do all sorts of work, the cooking and cleaning usually. If I...if I ever um burned the food or broke a-a dish, they'd yell and they'd-they'd h-hit me or-or..."

Harry whispered, his voice growing progressively smaller and smaller as he spoke until he stopped completely. Draco nuzzled at his neck and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"It's alright, my love, you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I shouted. I won't do it again. I never want you to feel unsafe or scared, not with me, not ever." Draco apologized leaving a kiss at Harry's pulse point.

"I know. I just-I don't know why it took me back there." Harry mumbled, a shuddering breath leaving his body, "I'm sorry-"

"Hey, hey, _no_. Love, no. Come here."

Draco shook his head and maneuvered their bodies so Harry sat straddling him with his hands rubbing at the tears tracking down his face. He moved Harry's hands away from his face and cupped his jaw with tender hands.

Draco's eyebrows knitted together, a sad smile resting on his face, he hated that Harry felt guilty for what those nasty muggles did to him as a child. And he hated that he hadn't known till now, if he ever saw one of them in public he'd hex them into oblivion. Not even Merlin, _himself_ , could save them from it.

"Don't _ever_ apologize for something you don't control. Certainly not for being triggered. We didn't know, now we do. We'll be more careful, hmm?" Draco said stroking his thumbs over Harry's face. Harry gave him a weak smile and nodded. 

"Good. Never forget."

Draco pressed a firm kiss to Harry's temples and then his lips.

"Now, come here. This isn't just for you, you know."

Harry let himself melt into Draco's touch as he pulled Harry down into his chest. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco neck, his head resting on one of his shoulder while Draco had one hand stroking his hair and neck, the other holding Harry around his waist. Their bodies pressed together, both feeling marginally more relaxed than they had before.

"I love you, Harry. So, _so_ dearly." Draco murmured.

"I know. I love you, too." Harry replied.

The couple held each other for a long while after, neither ready to let go of the other quite yet. Dinner was left forgotten on the cold stove..


End file.
